POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter seventeen
Chapter seventeen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The Animal Militia were spending the night on the beach of saint Helena and by morning most had awaken, Skipper sees that Private is still asleep so he decides to let him be and goes over to Marlene, "hey, how are you feeling Marlene?" Skipper asks, "pretty down and sad" Marlene answers, "it's hard to believe it's true" Skipper adds, "yeah I know" Marlene agrees, "we've fought all sorts of villainous animals for years, but I never thought something like this would happen" Skipper remarks, "I can't believe that Miyuki's really gone, and poor Obi-wan" Marlene remarks, "I know we had so many plans" Skipper finishes as they both remember the times they had with the two Oviraptor''s, it wasn't just Skipper and Marlene though, Elvis and Harry were also grieving since they and The Velociraptors had known them the longest, Julien went for a walk to compose himself, Rico had found Short Fuse sitting away from the rest but was clearly sad too, the psycho penguin gives him a hug, they all just couldn't believe it. Meanwhile with Obi-wan, Gallandro was training him by having him fight with his anger and lust, Gallandro had also created a hologram of the Circle of Maneaters and once Obi-wan saw it he unleashed his wrath, "congratulations your anger has made your skills formidable, your former friends will soon learn that this is the correct decision" the pterosaur compliments, "I have nothing against my friends, I only joined you to fight the Circle of man-eaters, and remember Gallandro, Thak is mine" Obi-wan clarified, "well your wish to destroy her will be granted sooner than you think" Gallandro states, "where are they?" Obi-wan demands, "the Circle of man-eaters are hiding in the Bermuda Triangle, that old supernatural deathtrap in the Atlantic, they think they could use it as a refuge and that we wouldn't fallow them in because of the triangle's reputation for being inescapable, but they're wrong, they have no idea that our scouts have spotted them, none of us are afraid to be imprisoned there so long as we get the man-eaters, we'll take a craft into the triangle to an uncharted island they've hidden on and take them by surprise, and then we'll have our vengeance, even if we don't comeback here ever again" Gallandro explains, "but won't we need the leader's permission to do that?" Obi-wan asks, "we do need the leader's permission but that doesn't mean we have to get it from certain ones" Gallandro explains, "take the fortress y'all" he adds to his other followers who had sided with him and they obey, the man in charge had no idea what's going to happen, "but he is the leader" a voice says which he heard, "lower the barrier or we will take him by force" another voice echoes "he can't protect us anymore, it's time for a new leader" Gallandro's voice echoes, the man was suddenly ambushed and taken captive, "no no I am the boss, you cannot take my position" he screams. Meanwhile back with the animal heroes Private suddenly wakes up in fright and everyone notice, "are you okay?" Ike asks, "I had this bad dream, the leader is being rebelled on, we have to go help him" Private rants, "it's okay Private, it's just a nightmare" Faragonda sooths, "I'm sure he's safe he has a fortress with animal guards" Sheen joined in, "but Gallandro and the remaining revenge-seekers are there too and you know how treacherous they are, I saw him he was terrified and he looked like he was taken prisoner" Private counters, "Private's strange connection to them has never been wrong before" Elvis suggests, "well then lets go, if the leader is in danger we have to rescue him" Classified offered and they all agree, they return to the fortress and see it was deserted, "the guards are all gone and listen to that" Kowalski says, "I don't hear anything" Blik says, "exactly, no birds no bugs-" Kowalski began, "it's as if all nature just stopped" Corporal remarks, clearly he noticed, suddenly Private felt another connection and looked into a crack in the rock, "guys I think I found a way in" he calls and points to the crevice, Kicker bashes it and it revealed a bigger entrance to somewhere, they got into the fortress and began to look around, Kicker knocked down another door to get in, "nice work Kicker way to be settle" Faragonda jokes, "well you said open the door" Kicker retorts, they push further and it felt way too empty, "look it's not just the guards, but the whole staff from engineers to doctors, I just hope they're okay" Harry notes and got parts of is answer as some animals sprang out of nowhere and attack, "you should hope you're going to be okay cause after we're done with you you're not gonna be" a lizard threatens, but the Animal Militia began to fight back, a woodpecker slams Eva outside through the wall, "where do you think you're going? when we throw you out you stay out, got it?" it said, "you got it backwards you don't throw me out I'm the one who throws you out" Eva insults and attacks the bird sending it falling to the ground, everyone else had similar close calls, "I'm glad that's over" Kowalski expresses, "the battle isn't over till I say so" a familiar voice says and it turned out to be none other than Obi-wan who unleashes a knock out ray. Later they wake and see they were in the throne room with Gallandro sitting atop and Obi-wan next to him, "Gallandro what have you done with your leader?" Maurice growls, "there's been a shift in power in him and he's no longer the leader, I have taken over the position with the assistance of someone I believe you know quite well" Gallandro explains, the last part directed to Obi-wan, "Obi-wan how could you go over to his side?" Corporal asks, "the man-eaters need to pay for what they've done" Obi-wan answers, "tell us where that man is" Private demanded, Blik settles him down, "those who don't side with us are sent to the prison where they are forgotten, and that is exactly where he is all alone, and that will become your fate too if you do not join us, you will be forgotten while we hunt down the circle of man-eaters, and take our vengeance" Gallandro states, "oh no" Rico whispers, "today the revenge-seekers will march into the Bermuda Triangle where we will punish the man-eaters for their crimes, after that we will turn our vengeance on all their allies, including you, we will rule the world and no one will be able to challenge us" Gallandro declares, "you're no better than Thak and her man-eaters" Elvis insults, "please than I will throw you in the cages with your precious human" Gallandro scoffs, "guys don't listen, what Gallandro is asking of is not right" Elvis said to the other begrudging animals and humans, some of which were looking like they were having second thoughts, "make up your mind quickly cause we're breaking out of here and rescuing the man" Classified states and unleashes some explosives, and everyone got into the fray, "cool dramatic entrance and perfect timing as usual" Elvis compliments the wolf, "well I am a professional after all" Classified playfully retorts, "stop them" Gallandro begs to Obi-wan who obeys, "so I see it didn't take you very long to replace me" Obi-wan expressed, "you know that's not fair Obi-wan, we don't want to fight you but you have to stop siding with Gallandro" Ike objects, "I will avenge what those man-eaters did to Miyuki, even if it means I have to fight all of you" Obi-wan growls, "you surprised us before when we weren't ready but we are not going to let that happen again" Blik growls back and engages Obi-wan who flips away, "what you're doing is wrong" Sheen cried out, "Sheen if you knew the rage I feel inside you'd understand why I'm doing this and wouldn't try to stop me" Obi-wan throws back, "we want to bring the man-eaters to justice but revenge and justice are two different things" Marlene corrected and even she was trying to knock some sense into the ''Oviraptor, "once you get your revenge on the man-eaters do you think you'll feel better? your rage will not go away it'll only get worse" Skipper adds and also fights him, Elvis went for Gallandro, "stop this madness Gallandro stop your warriors and release the boss now, you've forgotten what it means to be a nice person" she howls, "the portal is ready" Gallandro says but not to Elvis whom he ignores, "alright then lets go right now" Obi-wan declares, "seekers assemble" Gallandro commands, "Obi-wan lets go, the time has come to open the doors to the Atlantic, the Bermuda Triangle awaits" he added, "don't do it please, Obi-wan you're a not like them" Faragonda pleads, "the Oviraptor you knew is broken just like the flower Thak gave me, all I wanna do now is give her back her gift" Obi-wan shoots, "on to the Bermuda" Gallandro howls, "no" Eva shouts, the revenge-seekers emerge on an island in the center of the Bermuda Triangle, "now we find the man-eaters and destroy them" Gallandro declares, earning some cheers before they dispersed, unknown to them Gustave had spotted them and left into a cave to warn his teammates. Stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter eighteen Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Good v evil